


Forever, Unconventional

by sparkk



Series: Forever Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Oral Knotting, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scheming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Subspace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkk/pseuds/sparkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sequel] Louis decides Harry must prove himself worthy before they mate because one, they're English, and that's what English people should do and two, nothing could possibly go wrong since he's Louis Tomlinson and his ideas are brilliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever, Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my earlier fic, _Forever, Uninterrupted_. I had no idea it would get such a positive response and it was so humbling and motivating that I couldn't not write this. You'll have to bear with me as I get this all up, because the specific plot points in this fic are much harder to write than from the previous story. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one too, and I apologize if it gets away from me like the first one did. The A/B/O universe really opens up a lot of interesting plot devices. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if you like it :) ♥

There’s a small corner in the universe that must have been carved out just to house two people otherwise unable to find a place together. That place exists within the doors and walls of Louis’ English flat, and Louis believes firmly that in a world of bigotry and far too little understanding, it’s the only true safe haven that exists for him and Harry.

With his feet sprawled in front of him and Harry’s head heavy on his shoulder, fast asleep, Louis finds it difficult to remember why things like safe havens have to exist. Everything feels too perfect. Too good.

His phone buzzes from another text from Niall, asking him how he is. He feels warmth blossom in his chest at his friend’s concern. Things certainly hadn’t been easy these past several weeks, and with Harry’s rut coming in the midst of their worst row ever, it’s understandable why Niall would worry.

For all he knows, Louis very well could have killed Harry by then. 

Louis snorts a laugh as he replies that he’s totally fine and enjoying himself because they’ve made up. Not completely, since they really have to talk about Harry’s trust issues once Harry can think about something other than pinning Louis down and fucking him, but he certainly doesn’t tell Niall that.

Letting out a quiet breath, Louis locks his phone and puts it on the bedside table. He looks down at Harry’s slumbering form and finds himself smiling, amused at how Harry can look so tame while asleep.

As though roused by that thought, Harry suddenly stirs, a deep vibration starting in his chest that Louis feels all the way down to his toes. Before Harry can open his eyes, Louis pushes him so he’s on his back and crawls over him to straddle his hips.

“Lou,” Harry says lowly, voice scratchy from sleep despite having been asleep no longer than four hours.

“So begins day five,” Louis says with a teasing smile. He feels himself drip slick from his hole as he rubs his body down Harry’s larger length, his cock already hardening under Louis’ seductive ministrations.

“Time is it?” Harry asks. His hands grab Louis’ hips, holding him still a moment as he guides himself into his hole. Louis bites his lip, a full body shiver wracking his smaller form as Harry slides so easily in. 

Hands at Harry’s chest, Louis can only gasp as Harry surges up and starts to mouth at his neck, sucking deep kisses into his sensitive skin.

“Uhm…It’s uh…” Harry’s long, dexterous fingers skim up his back, as though counting the vertebrae that makes up his delicate spine. His hands are warm and big and span his whole back without trying. One hand makes its way up to Louis’ hair and tangles in the sweat-matted strands firmly. Just as Harry scrapes his teeth hard against his jugular, Louis’ gasps out, “Nine thirt- _ugh_ —”

Louis cries out as Harry suddenly flips them over, almost pulling out but only just managing to keep the head of his cock inside. He thrusts in hard and Louis feels the breath in his lungs punch out, head thrown back and nails digging into the ink trails of Harry’s swallow tattoos. 

Harry is mindless as he thrusts hard into Louis again and again, excited every time Louis cries out. More marks are added to the growing collection on Harry’s body from Louis’ nails leaving read scores on his skin. Any other time Harry would worry he’s being too rough but right then he doesn’t care because he _wants_ it to hurt.

Harry sits up, breaking rhythm, and Louis finds his legs being spread apart wide, to the point he feels sharp stings as his thigh muscles are stretched almost too far. He meets Harry’s eyes as his thrusts become erratic, his hair a mess and pushed back from his face. 

Harry looks devastating, hungry for his smaller omega in a way Louis can’t even comprehend because it’s been _five days_ of almost non-stop fucking and he can’t understand how Harry is still going. Then again, he supposes it’s the same as when he’s in heat.

It takes Louis by surprise when Harry suddenly growls, eyes narrowing as he stares down at him. His thrusts slow down but get harder, pushing Louis’ body up with each move of his hips.

“After this,” Harry starts in a raspy voice, “m’gonna shove my cock into your mouth.” One hand moves to Louis’ mouth, pressing his thumb inside and feeling its way across Louis’ cheek and tongue as his other fingers span across his cheek. Harry’s other hand wraps around Louis’ neck, squeezing tightly in a way that’s sure to create a distinct handprint over the bite marks already there.

“M’gonna knot your pretty mouth Lou, and you’re gonna choke on my cum,” he snarls, hand tightening further to the point that every breath becomes a struggle. Louis feels a sliver a fear race down his back as he chokes but it’s quickly chased by arousal as he pictures his mouth stretched wide over Harry’s knot.

Louis’ hole clenches hard several times around Harry’s cock, a large gush of slick dribbling out obscenely. He feels too wet, like he’s pissing himself through his arse and it almost scares him until he realizes he’s just _orgasmed_ through his _arse_ , the male omega equivalent of female squirting, and it’s the first time it’s ever happened to him, even in all the years he’s been with Harry and—

It’s also the first time Harry’s ever told him he’s going to knot his face and looked like _he meant it_.

Louis is suddenly so overwhelmed he grabs the hand gripped around his neck with both of his and moans out pitifully, hips bucking up as his hole gushes out even more. It’s so fucking dirty and wet when his body is pressed back into his own release that he can’t even think clearly.

“ _Harry_!” He sobs his alpha’s name and it’s the only thing he manages to get out before Harry suddenly pulls his cock out completely and scrambles up the bed at the same time he’s shoving Louis’ head down. 

He sinks his length almost too easily past Louis’ lips, mouth lax and falling open wide to accommodate the huge girth. Louis knows another fission of fear and then Harry’s cum is sliding thick and sticky down his throat, smoothly without Louis even needing to swallow properly because he’s that far in. 

Harry grabs Louis’ hands and they squeeze each other’s fingers fiercely—Louis because it’s the only anchor he has to not slip away and Harry because he’s never known bliss like this; it feels like the first time he ever knotted the smaller boy.

Breathing almost becomes an issue because it’s hard to breathe through his nose so soon after he’d been sobbing, but Louis just manages to keep his panic at bay.

When Louis has more of his wits about him, he looks up to see Harry’s head thrown back and feels such a visceral shot of contentment shudder through him. _He’s_ the one who put that look of bliss on Harry’s face. _He’s_ the one Harry spends his ruts with; the one that this gorgeous, fantastic boy loves more than life itself. 

So he lies blissfully limp and waits for Harry to finish, knowing that it’ll be a good five minutes at least before he stops. Harry didn’t get his entire knot into Louis’ mouth, since there’s no way it could stretch that wide, but he’s going to pour every drop of release he can down the omega’s throat before he pulls out.

It’s while the seconds, the minutes, slowly edge on with Harry breathing hard and his cum pulsing its way down his throat that the seed of an idea plants itself in Louis’ mind.

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter was short, especially compared to the first fic, but the chapters forthcoming will be longer in length.


End file.
